My Favorite Goodbye
by Mika Kim
Summary: Memiliki orang yang di cintai adalah hal yang paling di inginkan didunia ini. Namun seseorang juga tidak bisa mencegah sang waktu untuk membawanya pergi. "Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu dalam hidupku.." Bad summary [TWOSHOT] -Inspiring song: Surat Cinta untuk Starla by Virgoun- Sasufemnaru, Love #End
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi dll are Kishimoto-san's own characters. I really don't take any profit from every fanfiction that I've made.

 **Genre:** Romance, ? XD

 **Rate:** general T, everybody can read this xD

 **Warn!:** gender-bender, FemaleNaruto!, OOC, typo(maybe), alur gajelas, ide mainstrean, kesalahan lain yang tidak di sadari author ^^)v

 **\- My Favorite Goodbye -**

By.

 **Mika Kim**

 **Don't like, Please don't reading!**

Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku bangun dengan bantuan alarm handphoneku yang memang sengaja ku atur. Ku buka mataku perlahan, hingga yang pertama ku lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih gading. Rasa hangat matahari pagi menyengat kulitku. Sebelah tanganku berada di atas mata dengan alasan untuk melindungi retina mataku dari cahaya matahari pagi yang terbias dari jendela yang gordennya sudah tersibak. Mungkin Ibu yang membukannya.

"Hah~" aku menghela napas dengan sangat pelan, hampir tak bersuara. Pikiranku kini memutar kilas balik kenangan saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu. Seorang wanita yang sudah menyita perhatianku sebulan terakhir ini. Sudah dua puluh lima tahun sejak ibu melahirkan ku, namun belum pernah ku temui wanita seperti dirinya. Rambut panjangnya yang indah seperti helaian benang emas, kulit yang terlihat halus dengan warna coklat yang mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari, tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis seperti anak kucing, dan yang paling membuatku terpesona adalah sepasang mata seindah batu safir berwarna biru bak samudera lautan. Mata yang memancarkan kehangatan, cahaya cinta, kasih sayang dan kedamaian. Aku yakin, siapapun yang melihat manik cantik itu, ia pasti berbohong jika mengatakan bahwa samudera dalam mata wanita itu tidak indah.

"Sasuke.." Ah, suara lembut itu adalah suara Ibu ku. Dia pasti berniat memanggilku untuk sarapan. Itulah yang setiap pagi ia lakukan. Memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, padahal aku sendiri sudah berusia duapuluh lima tahun.

"Hn." Sahutku malas. Wanita yang sudah melahirkan ku itu sudah mengerti jika ku keluarkan dua huruf andalanku itu. Buktinya, ku dengar langkah kakinya menjauh dari pintu kamar. Ku langkahkan kakiku malas ke kamar mandi. Mungkin air dingin bisa membuat pikiranku segar, atau malah makin membuatku memikirkan wanita secerah musim panas yang sedari tadi menjadi figur utama yang menguasai otak ku pagi ini.

"Sasuke, tolong antarkan paket itu ke panti asuhan konoha, ya. Ibu hari ini harus ke rumah kakek, jadi ibu minta tolong ke padamu. Kamu bisa 'kan?" Aku melirik ibu yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Ibu adalah salah satu donatur tetap panti asuhan konoha. Jadi tidak heran jika ia sering mengirim paket ke tempat itu. Kali ini ia meminta tolong padaku. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ini adalah kali kedua ia memintaku untuk melakukan hal demikian. Dan pertama kali aku menapakan kaki di panti asuhan konoha, disitulah pertama kali aku menemukan matahari hidupku.

"Iya, Bu" sahutku singkat. Jadi, mana mungkin aku menolak jika sekali lagi aku akan melihat wajah manis itu? Ibuku terlihat bahagia. Dalam diam ku santap roti bakar itu sambil membayangkan betapa cantiknya senyuman itu nanti ketika menyambut kedatanganku.

"Namikaze Naruto.." Aku menyebut nama wanita yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pengurus di panti asuhan konoha itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Ku parkir mobilku di halaman panti. Mengeluarkan paket-paket dalam bagasi, aku sedikit kepayahan. Saat salah satu kardus yang baru saja ingin ku keluarkan terjatuh, aku sedikit berjengit hingga ku lihat sepasang tangan yang terbalut camille cardigan berwarna mocca meraih kardus itu dengan sangat tangkas. Aku mendongak. Ah, mata biru ini? Mata biru yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkanku dalam kedamaiannya. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang menampilkan gigi-gigi serinya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ekhem!" Aku berdehem, setidaknya untuk membuat imageku terlihat sedikit lebih keren. Ia masih tersenyum, matanya sampai menyipit. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau ciptakan mahluk seindah Namikaze Naruto?

"Sepertinya kau sedikit kepayahan, Sasuke-san? Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memberi sedikit bantuan?" Suara indahnya bagaikan alunan musik yang sangat merdu di telingaku. Ia begitu baik, ia menawarkan bantuan. Namun bukan itu yang ku syukuri, melainkan karna bisa melihatnya hari ini.

"Tentu." Jawabku singkat. Ia terlihat senang karena aku tidak memberi penolakan.

Kami berdua pun berjalan masuk ke panti dengan beberapa kardus -paket dari ibu- yang kami bawa. Ia berjalan di depan ku. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari rambut pirangnya yang terlihat berkilau, aku sangat suka ketika ia membiarkan rambutnya terurai menutupi punggung kecilnya. Sungguh, dia lebih indah di banding bidadari yang selalu di ceritakan oleh kakak ku.

"Ah, seperti biasa, Mikoto-san mengirim paket yang begitu banyak" Ujarnya sambil meletakan paket yang ia bawa di atas meja. Aku ikut meletakan paket itu, namun tidak di atas meja. Melainkan di atas lantai dekat meja itu sendiri.

"Ibu tidak bisa kesini, jadi ia menyuruhku untuk membawanya" tanpa di tanya, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Ia terlihat mengangguk paham.

"Sasuke-san memangnya kau tidak bekerja?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sungguh dia terlihat sangat lucu. Tapi rasa gemasku ku sembunyikan dengan baik dibalik topeng uchiha yang selalu di banggakan oleh keluargaku, lagipula aku ingin terlihat keren di mata gadis ini, semoga saja.

"Sasuke saja.."

Ha?

Kulihat wajahnya mengernyit bingung. Damn! Kenapa wajah wanita ini benar-benar imut? Demi tuhan, aku gatal ingin mencubit pipi tembemnya.

"Tolong panggil Sasuke saja, tidak usah memakai -san." Menjawab kebingungannya, aku mengulang kata-kataku dengan lebih jelas. Ya, memang tadinya itu terdengar ambigu. Wajar jika ia sampai kebingungan. "Hari ini aku cuti" sambungku, memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya di awal. Jujur saja, hanya itu yang bisa ku jadikan alasan. Cuti? Of course not. Lebih tepatnya aku membolos dari pekerjaan. Biarkan saja, lagi pula ada Itachi, kakak sulungku yang bisa mengurus kantor untuk hari ini. Jika pun ia akan melontarkan kemurkaannya, aku akan menjadikan Ibu sebagai tameng. Bukankah ia yang menyuruhku kesini? Alasan yang sangat sempurna.

Wanita ini terlihat mengangguk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku baru sadar suasana di panti terlihat sedikit.. Sepi?

"Ano.." Ia menoleh. Rambutnya yang halus terlihat bergoyang. "Iya?" Sahutnya dengan senyuman yang begitu mengagumkan.

"Kenapa sepi sekali disini?" Tidak salah kan jika aku bertanya? Maksudku, bukan kah panti asuhan itu di penuhi dengan anak kecil ingusan yang berlari kesana kemari? Dan kemana pengurus panti yang lain? Kenapa dari tadi hanya wanita ini yang menampakan diri? Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi ibuku bilang hampir semua pengurus -minus Naruto- sering menanyakan tentang diriku. Jadi, bukankah kehadiranku disini adalah suatu keberuntungan bagi mereka?

"Oh, semua orang sedang ke balai kota. Disana ada acara pentas yang khusus di adakan oleh panti" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Hei, bukannya aku sedang menjadi penguntit, tapi siapa lagi yang harus ku ikuti selama berada disini kalau bukan dia?

"Lalu, kau tidak ikut?" Ia membuka sebuah ruangan. Aku melontarkan pertanyaan seraya mengikuti wanita ini masuk. Mataku langsung tertuju pada seorang anak yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Hm, sepertinya kini aku mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Inojin-kun sendirian dalam keadaan sakit, makanya aku tetap berada disini" aku hanya bergumam pelan sebagi jawaban. Mataku sibuk memperhatikan wanita seindah bunga matahari itu dengan telaten memeriksa kondisi si anak yang sedang sakit. Tangannya dengan lihai memeriksa suhu badan si anak, mengganti air kompresnya, dan membelai sayang kepala kuning si anak yang kalau tidak salah di panggil Inojin oleh wanita cantik ini. Sekilas, anak itu terlihat mirip dengan Namikaze Naruto. Tunggu, apa ini anaknya? Heh? Jujur saja, aku belum siap untuk patah hati.

"Mama.."

What?

Anak itu mengigau. Dan, mama? Hanya Naruto yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Aku mendekat. Tentu saja aku ingin tahu reaksi wanita ini. Aku mengintip dari ekor mata, ku lihat ekspresi Naruto berubah jadi sendu. Tangannya meremas jemari kecil anak itu.

"Ia, sayang?"

Deg!

Aku sepertinya mendengar suara retakan. Dan ku yakin suara itu berasal dari dalam dadaku. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Ya tuhan, maafkan lah aku yang telah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki anak. Aku meringsut mundur. Haruskah ku buang jauh perasaanku ini? Percuma juga kan aku tetap menyimpannya, dia sudah punya anak. Dan pasti juga sudah punya suami. Aku mendesah pelan. Ku dudukkan diriku di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat wanita itu sedang memanjakan anaknya dengan berjuta kasih sayang. Sungguh, aku juga ingin anakku memiliki Ibu seperti si Namikaze ini.

"Mama.. Kenapa pergi tinggalkan Inojin?"

Anak itu kembali mengigau. Apa-apaan itu, mama mu sedang disampingmu, bodoh. Bangun dan lihatlah, dia sedang menatapmu cemas.

"Papa, mama! Kalian jahat.. Hiks"

Ha? Jahat katanya? Aku membeo dalam hati. Ah, mungkin karena Papa atau suami Naruto terlalu gila pekerjaan hingga tidak terlalu mempedulikan kedua mahluk pirang ini.

"Inojin.." Suara indah Naruto serasa menyayat hati. Aku bahkan sampai menahan napas ketika suara sendu itu memanggil nama anaknya?

"Papa dan mamamu tidak jahat, mereka sayang sama Inojin. Mereka hanya cepat di panggil Tuhan, karena mereka baik. Orang baik akan cepat ke surga."

Apa?

Papa dan Mamanya sudah ke surga? Jadi, Naruto bukan mamanya Inojin? Heh, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lega. Namun, sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena aku malah bersyukur bukan wanita ini yang menjadi mamanya si cilik pirang. Ku lihat anak itu sudah berhenti terisak dan kini terlihat lebih tenang. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto menarik selimut anak itu hingga sebatas dada. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan, entah kenapa aku mengingat saat ibuku melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini ketika aku deman belasan tahun yang lalu. Dadaku menghangat.

Wanita itu lalu berjalan menghampiriku, namun matanya masih setia menatap si pirang cilik yang sudah tertidur. Aku bisa mendengar suara helaan napas darinya.

"Aku akan ke dapur untuk memasak bubur untuk Inojin-kun" ia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Aku tentu saja mengikutinya tanpa banyak berkomentar, ya karena aku memang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu suka bicara.

Aku memperhatikan wanita yang sedang sibuk mencuci beras. Rambut pirangnya ia gelung longgar, menyisakan beberapa helai membingkai wajahnya, sangat cantik. Aku ingin ikut membantu, tapi aku menunggu ia meminta tolong kepadaku. Jadi kesannya, dia bergantung 'kan. Bukankah lelaki suka jika wanita yang ia taksir bergantung kepadanya? Oh ayolah, aku memang pendiam. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak munafik untuk menyangkali bahwa aku berharap nona Namikaze ini meminta tolong padaku.

"Sasuke, bisa tolong potongkan wortel dan kentang itu?" Ah, finally. Harapanku menjadi kenyataan. Jangankan memotong wortel atau kentang, memotong setiap pohon di hutan pun akan ku lakukan untukmu, darling.

Ew, apa yang ku pikirkan? Untung saja mulutku tidak sejalan dengan hatiku, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan diriku jika mengeluarkan gombalan seperti yang innerku tadi katakan. Mau di taruh di mana harga diriku sebagai si keren Uchiha?

Terlalu sunyi. Kami berdua diam dengan tugas masing-masing. Naruto sibuk mengaduk bubur, sedangkan aku masih sibuk memotong-motong sayuran. Tunggu, bukankah kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang memasak bersama? Astaga, rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sudah selesai memotongnya?"

Eh?

Aku menoleh sambil mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Jangan memotong sayuran sambil melamun, Sasuke. Bisa-bisa jarimu yang akan kau potong!"

Tanpa ku sadari, pisau yang ku pegang sudah berpindah tangan. Ia dengan lihai memotong wortel sampai aku sendiri tidak sadar bahuku dengan bahunya kini bersentuhan akibat terlalu larut memperhatikan tangannya yang lincah. Dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Baguslah, aku menyukai kedekatan ini.

"Ku kira anak kecil yang tadi itu anakmu."

Tangannya berhenti memotong sayuran. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menoleh dan mendongak menatapku. Matanya mengerjap lucu, membuat bola mata safir birunya terlihat sangat indah. Detik berikutnya ia tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya. Hell, tawa cantik macam apa itu? Aku mendelik, akhirnya ia berhenti tertawa. Sebentar ia berdehem untuk menormalkan napasnya yang terasa tersenggal akibat tertawa.

"Ne, apa aku ini terlihat seperti Ibu-ibu?" Tanyanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mataku, seperti tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau terlihat sangat telaten merawatnya. Dan, tadi dia memanggilmu mama" jawabku asal. Dia tertawa sebentar hingga akhirnya tatapannya berubah jadi sendu.

"Dia adalah anak dari sahabatku, Ino dan Sai." Ia terlihat menarik napas. Seperti enggan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mereka meninggal sebulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan, bersyukur Inojin-kun selamat. Sayangnya, Inojin-kun sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, makanya ia di bawa ke panti ini" pundak wanita ini bergetar. Apa ia sedang berusaha menahan tangis?

Ku beranikan diriku untuk merangkulnya. Mengusap bahunya sekedar untuk menyalurkan kekuatan. Aku tidak tahu hubungan seperti apa yang pernah ia miliki dengan orang tua Inojin, namun ku yakin pasti mereka sangat dekat. Ia tampak nyaman dengan usapanku di bahunya. Syukurlah, dia tidak menolak dan menuduhku modus.

"Akhir-akhir ini Inojin sering sakit, mungkin karena masih syok akibat kecelakaan itu dan kematian orang tuanya." Akhirnya air mata wanita ini tumpah. Ia terisak, terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Inojin masih terlalu kecil. Beban ini terlalu berat untuk ia pikul"

Ah. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan wanita ini berada di pelukanku. Aku bahkan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Jangan menyalahkan takdir." Hanya kalimat sok dewasa itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku terlalu terpaku pada aroma shamponya yang berbau jeruk, menyegarkan. Ia sesegukan di dadaku. Meremas kemeja ku, seakan mengeluarkan seluruh sakitnya di remasan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku mengusap air mata yang merusak keindahan wajahnya. Pipinya terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal. Aku bahkan gatal ingin menggigit pipi itu. Ia masih sesegukan. Aku menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menempel di pipi dan menyelipkannya di telinga wanita itu. Oh oh, apa-apan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya itu? Persetan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Kedua tanganku sudah bertengger di kedua pipinya. Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang merona, cantik. Ku dekatkan wajahku, menipiskan jarak dengan wajahnya hingga bisa ku rasakan hembusan napasnya yang menyeruak bercampur dengan O2 yang ku hirup. Wajah kami semakin dekat. Namikaze ini juga tidak terlihat menolak atau menghindar, ia bahkan menutup kedua matanya. Demi apapun, ini adalah wajah tercantik yang pernah ku lihat selain wajah Ibuku. Ku tempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Hell, benarkah bibir wanita ini terbuat dari daging? Kenapa bisa selembut ini?

Aku mencoba mengubah skala ciuman ini. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling menyatukan bibir, kini berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan yang begitu menggairahkan dan tentu saja itu karena aku yang mendominasi. Well, Naruto memang bukan seorang Good kisser, tapi dia bisa belajar dengan cepat. Ia masih menutup mata, entah malu atau ia terlalu menikmati ciuman ini aku tidak peduli yang jelas, mulai detik ini aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan wanita bernama Namikaze Naruto. Ku tuntun tangannya untuk melingkar di leherku, dan tanganku pun ku lingkarkan di pinggangnya. Ciuman ini benar-benar memabukkan. Tidak, bibir Naruto yang memang kualitas terbaik. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ku pakai lidahku sekarang? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Takutnya Naruto akan terkejut dan menganggap diriku lelaki mesum, meskipun mungkin hal itu sudah terlambat mengingat diriku kini sudah mengecap rasa manis dari mulut si pirang. Ah, persetan. Aku menjilat-jilat bibir indah itu, dan demi keriput aniki, suara lenguhan Naruto adalah lagu terbaik yang pernah ku dengar.

"Mmph" lenguhan itu kembali terdengar ketika lidahku sudah mengajak lidahnya untuk berdansa. Remasan tangannya pada rambutku menandakan bahwa Naruto memang menyukai ciuman ini. Aku semakin bersemangat, hingga ku absen semua gigi kecilnya dan menukar salivaku dengan salivanya yang manis. Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Tadaimaaaaaaa"

"Kami pulang!"

Eh?

Suara riuh apa itu? Sial. Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan tautan bibirku dengan bibir Naruto. Wanita itu menyeka saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya memerah, dan napasnya tersenggal. Seksi sekali.

"Naluuu-chaaan"

Aku menoleh, suara cempreng itu ternyata milik seorang anak perempuan dengan pakaian baletnya sedang berlari sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci ke arah Naruto.

"Shion-chan, kau sudah pulang?"

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat betapa cepat wanita ini merubah sikap malu-malunya menjadi ceria di hadapan anak kecil. Anak kecil itu mengangguk, lalu matanya yang berwarna ungu melirik kepadaku. Aku menaikkan alis, balas menatapnya?

"Naluuu-chan? Ciapa olang ini? Apa ini pacal naluu-chan?"

Bukan, bukan. Dia bukan pacarku teriakku dalam hati. Tapi dia adalah calon istriku, calon ibu dari anak-anakku, calon nyonya uchiha. Namun semua itu tersendat di bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Ku lirik si pirang itu jadi gelagapan. Jemarinya menggaruk pipinya yang mungkin tidak gatal sama sekali. Bingung menjawab pertanyaan si ballerina kecil ini.

"A-ah, Shion-chan, mana yang lain? bagaimana pentas kalian?"

Well, si pirangku ini sepertinya sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Si ballerina kecil itu mengerjap lucu, ia lalu tersenyum bahagia sambil membentang kedua tangannya lebar.

"Meleka cemua ada di luang tengah. Naluu-chan lugiii, pentas kami belhacilll"

Bocah itu kegirangan. Naruto sampai tertawa lucu akibat tingkah polosnya.

"Ino-kun mana? Aku ingin mencelitakan bahwa tadi ada beluang yang becaaaal cekalii"

"Inojin-kun ada di kamar, shion-chan kesana saja"

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat interaksi kedua manusia ini. Bocah ballerina itu lalu mengangguk dan melompat-lompat menuju kamar Inojin, Naruto sampai terkekeh melihatnya, dan aku menikmati setiap senyuman yang di tampilkan oleh wanita ini. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan mematikan kompor. Mataku masih mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Aku berujar, dan itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia terlihat tidak senang. Ah, jackpot, aku terkekeh. Apron yang ia gunakan pun di lepas dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di depan." Ujarnya malu-malu, ia sudah melangkah lebih dulu. Aku tersenyum mengekorinya di belakang. Mataku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok wanita pirang ini.

Ia benar-benar mengantarku sampai di tempat dimana aku memarkir mobil. Aku berdiri di hadapannya, ia terlihat tidak mau menatapku secara langsung. Mungkin masih malu dengan kejadian di dapur tadi, hehe.

Tanganku terulur untuk merapikan ponynya yang terlihat lepek akibat keringat. Lagi-lagi wajahnya merona, sangat cantik.

"Kau sangat cantik" bisik ku. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, aku menahan dagunya agar tetap menatapku. Mata birunya terlihat sangat berkilau, benar-benar tidak pernah membuatku bosan.

"Apa kau sibuk hari minggu ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap pipinya dengan pelan. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. Dia masih merasa malu ternyata. Dan itu membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

Ku dekatkan lagi wajahku dengan wajahnya, dan ku curi satu kecupan di bibir tipisnya yang sempurna. Mata birunya membulat, tapi tidak marah sama sekali. Ia menatapku seperti tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan"

Dan hanya anggukan malu-malu yang ku dapat. Ku kecup bibirnya sekali lagi, dan kali ini ia tersenyum. Aku masuk kedalam mobil dengan sedikit berat hati. Ku nyalakan mesin mobilku, dan melaju meninggalkan panti asuhan konoha. Bisa ku lihat melalui spion mobil, sang dewi matahariku masih berdiri melambaikan tangannya. Ah, aku pasti akan gila karena merindukannya. Hari minggu masih tiga hari lagi. Semoga saja ibu menyuruhku membawa paket lagi. Namikaze Naruto, kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintaimu?

xxxxxxxxx

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, besok adalah hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Tapi demi apapun, aku sudah sangat merindukan Naruto hingga rasanya kepalaku akan pecah. Dua hari ini, ibuku benar-benar menyebalkan. Saat aku sedang tidak ingin di perintah olehnya, dia menyuruhku. Tapi di saat aku benar-benar ingin di perintah olehnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyuruhku. Apa-apaan dia itu? Tidakkah ia mengerti kalau anak bungsunya yang tampan ini sedang merindukan mataharinya seperti orang gila? Bahkan di kantor aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat melihat karyawanku. Di tambah aniki yang suka sekali memamerkan kemesraan dengan pacarnya, si rubah yang bernama Kyuubi, wanita jejadian yang merangkap jabatan sebagai sekertaris aniki.

"Grrr.. Tunggu saja sampai ku bawa Naruto ke rumah, kau pasti akan menganga dengan air liur yang menetes, karena calon istriku jauh lebih cantik dari rubahmu itu, aniki!" Geramku sambil meremas pulpen. Aku berteriak frustasi, kenapa bisa aku sebodoh ini? Aku bahkan lupa meminta nomor ponsel atau alamat emailnya? Dua hari tanpa kabar, tanpa melihat senyumannya, tanpa mendengar suaranya? Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar bisa gila.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, besok aku akan melepaskan segala kerinduanku padanya. Ya, besok adalah hari berkencan dengan matahari cantikku, aku hanya perlu bersabar. Sisa satu hari lagi.

Well, hari ini benar-benar ku habiskan untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa esok akan segera tiba.

Keesokan harinya...

Ini dia. Wanita cantik yang kurindukan setengah mati. Dia kini berdiri dengan senyuman yang bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan dewi-dewi yang terkenal di mitologi yunani. Dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih dan rok soft pink di atas lutut, membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Sepatu ketsnya terlihat boyish namun manis, dan yang paling ku suka darinya hari ini adalah rambutnya yang di kepang longgar dengan beberapa anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Kami-samaaa! terima kasih karena kau ciptakan mahluk seindah ini.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyaku basa-basi, padahal aku tau akau datang lebih awal dari yang kami sepakati. Dan untungnya, wanitaku ini juga berpikir hal yang sama, datang lebih awal. Bolehkah aku GR sekarang, bahwa ia juga tidak sabar untuk kencan denganku?

"Umm.." Ia menggeleng, sangat lucu.

Aku tersenyum, ku buka kan pintu mobilku untuknya mempersilahkannya bak putri untuk masuk kedalam kereta kencana. Ia malu-malu, sangat manis.

"Kita mau kemana?" Ia bertanya saat aku sudah duduk di kursi kemudi. Aku menoleh, ku genggam erat jemarinya yang terasa dingin, mungkin karena gugup. Ku kecup punggung tangannya, sekedar ingin membuatnya tersipu malu, karena jujur aku sangat suka melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kita ke taman ria" jawabku seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ia tersenyum bahagia, mungkin sangat senang karena kami akan kencan di taman ria. Bukankah ini terlalu remaja? Persetan, yang penting kami berdua senang. Akhirnya akupun mengendarai mobilku bersama Naruto, sang dewiku menuju tempat kencan kami.

Sesampai di taman ria, bisa ku lihat mata wanita ini berbinar bahagia. Itu membuatku turut merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Ayo! Kita bersenang-senang" ku ulurkan tanganku kepadanya. Dengan senang hati ia menyambutnya dan menggenggam tanganku erat, dan tentu saja ku balas tak kalah erat.

Kami benar-benar menikmati hari ini. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ku rasakan sebahagia ini. Aku yang tidak suka keramaian, tidak suka bicara banyak, tidak suka permainan anak-anak, semuanya ku tanggalkan. Kami berada di tengah kerumunan orang hanya untuk berdesakan masuk ke wahana permainan, meskipun tidak bicara banyak, tapi ketika bersama dengan wanita ini, ku rasakan aku lebih banyak tersenyum. Kadang tingkah konyolnya seperti saat sedang meniru Tuan kelinci, saat memakai nekomimi, dan saat merengek ingin makan kembang gula, itulah yang tanpa sadar membuatku tertawa. Kebahagiaan yang ku rasakan jika bersama wanita ini tidak pernah ku dapatkan dari orang lain. Sungguh, Naruto bagaikan dewi pembawa berjuta tawa didalam kehidupanku yang super flat.

Saat ini, kami sedang duduk di sebuah kedai eskrim. Naruto menikmati es krim rasa coklat, dan aku rasa vanilla. Ia terlihat bersemangat sampai es krim yang ia makan blepotan ke hidung. Benar-benar seperti anak-anak, padahal wanita ini hanya muda satu tahun dariku.

"Sasuke, kau mau coba es krim ku?" Ia menyodorkan es krim coklatnya ke wajahku. Aku menoleh, menolak. Aku tidak suka coklat. Ia terlihat merungut kesal, aku malah menyukai wajahnya yang terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih imut ketika sedang merajuk.

"Ada es krim di wajahmu!" Aku mencoba mengingatkan. Ia merona, berusaha mengelap bekas es krim yang ku maksud namun tidak tepat sasaran.

"Bukan di situ, tapi disini" ujarku sambil menunjuk hidung sendiri. Ia merungut, karena tidak berhasil.

"Bantu aku, Sasuke!" Aduduh, sikap manja apa itu? Mencoba untuk menggodaku ya? Sungutku dalam hati.

Aku pun mengelap bekas es krim di hidungnya dengan ibu jari. Ia tampak terkesima. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, ku kecup hidungnya hingga matanya membola. Detik berikutnya rungutan-rungutan manja di keluarkannya sambil memukul ringan bahuku. Aku terkekeh, wanita ini benar-benar ajaib.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Dan tanpa kami berdua sadari, haripun kini berganti malam. Keramaian di taman ria bukannya berkurang, malah bertambah. Aku pun mengajak Naruto ke jembatan dimana di jembatan itu menjadi tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan kembang api. Sebelum ke jembatan, Naruto meminta untuk di belikan takoyaki. Aku menurut, wanita itu akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Di jembatan, banyak sekali orang yang berniat sama dengan kami, yaitu menyaksikan kembang api. Aku mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di sisi jembatan yang sedikit lebih rendah. Sembari menunggu kembang api, wanita yang ada di sampingku terlihat begitu menikmati takoyakinya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat pipinya menggembung karena penuh takoyaki.

"Sasuke, aaaaa" ia menyodorkan satu takoyaki bulat ke depan mulutku. Tidak ingin membuatnya kesal, aku membuka mulut membiarkan takoyaki itu masuk. Ia tampak senang. Saking senangnya, ia sampai tersedak dan terbatuk hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Hati-hati, dobe!" Sungutku sambil menyodorkan air mineral. Dia menatapku dengan sebal.

Apa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?

"Kau mengataiku dobe" ia mempoutkan bibirnya, sangat lucu. oh, jadi itu yang membuat moodnya berubah. Aku hanya terkekeh. Ku cubit hidung kecilnya hingga ia meringis.

"Kau adalah dobe paling cantik di dunia ini" persetan jika sekarang aku tidak Uchiha. Lagipula, gombalanku hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Alhasil, wajahnya memerah malu-malu. Berhasil, dia sudah tidak merajuk lagi.

Akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Kembang api mulai meletup-letup di atas langit. Ku lirik Naruto yang menatap dengan tatapan mata yang begitu menakjubkan. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ku rasakan bahuku berat, kepala pirang adalah yang pertama kulihat. Ia memejamkan mata, terlihat lelah.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengklaim wanita ini, agar ia tidak pergi dariku.

"Naruto.." Panggilku pelan. Ku rasakan kepalanya sedikit bergerak, ia mendongak kepadaku.

"Hm?" Matanya menatapku, menanti apa yang ingin ku katakan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar kekanakan.." Aku menjeda kalimatku. Dia terlihat tidak sabar menanti kelanjutan dari perkataanku.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak main-main.." Aku menarik napas, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit gugup. Kepala Naruto sudah tidak berada di bahuku lagi, kini ia duduk tegap menghadap ke arahku. Menatapku dengan mata birunya yang indah. Ku balas menatapnya. Ku raih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, teman sehidup sematiku?" Ujarku. Aku tahu ini terlalu alay, layaknya remaja labil yang baru mengenal cinta. Namun aku bersungguh-sungguh. Wanita di depan ku ini tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mengangguk, senyumku terkembang.

"Tentu, Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu!" Bahagianya. Rasanya seperti seluruh kehidupanku di berkahi oleh Tuhan. Ku peluk wanita itu erat. Seakan sudah tidak ada hari esok, kuingin terus merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Tangan kecilnya menyatu, memerangkap punggungku.

"Jaa.. Naruto, Kau mau kan datang ke rumahku untuk ku perkenalkan dengan keluargaku?"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung :D

Hellooooo~ aww, aku suka yang romens-romens begini XD

Jadi ga tega ya misahin mereka /eh (?)

Ini hanya fanfic Twoshoot/?/ yah manteman, jadi chapter selanjutnya udah END XD

Maklum, takutnya terbengkalai kalo panjang hoho. Mau di oneshoot tapi terlalu panjang, yodah di bagi dua aja.

Judulnya: My favorite Goodbye, judul yang sama dengan Novelnya Kaka Nuril Basri, mungkin ada yang pernah baca? Hoho, tapi ceritanya beda jauh yakkk~

Oia, Ini pake Vantage pointnya Sasuke yah~ moga ga ngecewain XD

Kalo nanya kenapa pake Vantage pointnya karakter, itu karena daku pengen sesuatu yang beda :"""

Hope you like it, nah :*

/pelukatu-atu/

See ya~ mmuach!

Mkim


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi dll are Kishimoto-san's own characters. I really don't take any profit from every fanfiction that I've made.

 **Genre:** Romance, ? XD

 **Rate:** general T, everybody can read this xD

 **Warn!:** gender-bender, FemaleNaruto!, OOC, typo(maybe), alur gajelas, ide mainstream, kesalahan lain yang tidak di sadari author ^^)v

 **[ Note: supaya feelnya lebih dapet, temen-temen baca sambil dengerin lagunya Virgoun yang judulnya SURAT CINTA UNTUK STARLA, ya. Kalau belum punya, download dulu gih XD ]**

 **\- My Favorite Goodbye -**

By.

 **Mika Kim**

 **Don't like, Please don't reading!**

Enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melirik gelisah pintu kayu sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis sederhana. Apa wanita memang selalu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk bersiap jika ingin bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihnya? Bukankah itu berlebihan? Lagipula ini hanya makan malam, ya meskipun untuk mengenalkan Naruto juga kepada Ayah, Ibu dan Aniki, sih.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku menoleh, saat mendengar suara khas seorang wanita dewasa. Seorang wanita berambut merah terang sedang berdiri sambil menatapku dengan senyumannya.

"Bibi?" Tegurku. Namun detik berikutnya mataku terpaku kepada sosok jelita yang berdiri malu-malu di balik punggung wanita berambut merah. Balutan dress selutut berwarna hitam berlengan panjang membuat kulit coklatnya terlihat lebih terang. Rambut pirangnya yang begitu indah ia biarkan tergerai. Cantik sekali.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aku terlalu terpesona dengan sosok Naruto hingga tidak sadar wanita berambut merah yang merupakan Ibu dari wanita yang paling ku cintai itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku berdehem, sungguh ini memalukan. Tertangkap basah sedang memelototi anak gadis oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Maaf bibi." Ujarku sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, ku lihat wanita itu terkekeh. Mataku melirik si pirang "Kau siap?" Ia hanya mengangguk membuat helaian ponynya bergerak lucu.

Kami pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Di depan pintu, kedua wanita itu saling memeluk.

"Hati-hati, Naru-chan." Ujar si bibi sambil merapikan rambut anaknya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Naruto, si pirang kesayanganku itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sampaikan ke Ayah, aku tidak makan malam di rumah hari ini" ujarnya sambil mencium pipi sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk. Interaksi anak dan ibu ini terasa begitu hangat. Itu membuat dadaku merasakan kenyamanan.

"Kau harus membawa Naru-chan pulang tepat waktu ya, Sasuke-kun"

Heh..

Nada posesif seorang ibu jelas terdengar. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman teduh khas seorang ibunya. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai mempercayaiku.

Aku dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil dan segera menuju kediamanku. Sebelumnya, aku sudah memberitahu ibu tentang wanita yang ada disampingku ini. Dan karena ibu sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto sebagai emm.. Kekasih anaknya, ia pun mengatur acara makan malam dan mengundang Naruto. Ibu bukannya tidak mengenal Naruto, ingat wanita ini adalah salah satu orang yang bekerja di panti asuhan tempat ibuku menjadi donatur tetap, jadi sedikit banyak ia sudah mengenal tentang Naruto.

Saat ku beritahu undangan itu kepada wanita ini, dia sedikit terkejut dan mengatakan bahwa ini terlalu mendadak. Namun pada akhirnya, ia setuju.

"Sayang, kau terlalu tegang" ku raih tangannya yang terasa dingin, ku genggam dengan erat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum simpul ke arahku dan membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Aku gugup, Sasuke. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Mikoto-san, tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda. Apalagi, pasti akan ada ayahmu juga 'kan." Ia mencicit pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tenang saja, ayahku tidak menggigit wanita pirang yang cantik sepertimu, sayang" godaku, alhasil ia memukul bahuku pelan dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi pipinya. Lucu sekali, ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Seandainya aku tidak sedang menyetir, aku pasti sudah menciumnya.

Setelah sekitar tigapuluh menit berkendara dan mendengar rungutan-rungutan manja si pirang kesayanganku, akhirnya kami tiba di kediaman uchiha, kediamanku. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, seakan memberitahunya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Kami melangkah menuju pintu utama. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, seorang pelayan sudah membuka pintu untuk kami. Aku masuk sambil menggandeng Naruto. Ku lihat ibuku datang dari arah dapur, menghampiri kami dengan tangan yang terbentang lebar. Wajahnya terlihat senang, lalu ku lirik Naruto. Aku mendengus geli saat ku lihat wajahnya yang tampak gelisah.

"Naru-chaaaan" ibuku langsung menghambur pelukannya ke Naruto. Nampaknya ia sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan ibu kepadanya, ia melirikku. Sudah ku bilang kan, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan, ku beritahu itu kepadanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Selamat sore, Mikoto-san"

geh!

Sapaan formal macam apa itu? Ibuku terlihat tidak suka. Ia lalu mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas, membuat si pirang meringis.

"Panggil aku Ibu, jangan Mikoto-san"

Ppfft..

Apa-apaan wajah terkejutnya itu. Tidak salahkan jika ibuku menyuruh memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu, dia kan calon mertuanya. Aku hanya berusaha menahan tawaku agar tidak terlihat terlalu ooc di depan ibu ketika wanita pirangku ini tertawa canggung.

Makan malam ini terasa sangat berbeda. Kehadiran Naruto benar-benar membuat suasana rumah ini menjadi lebih hangat. Aku bahkan mengakui bahwa kemampuan beradaptasi Naruto sangat patut di acungi jempol. Padahal awalnya ia sangat malu dan canggung, lama kelamaan ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga super flat kami. Bahkan ayah yang selalu diam saja kini terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum karena tingkah konyol ibu dan Naruto yang sangat berisik di meja makan.

"Ekhem" aku berdehem, berharap kedua wanita itu berhenti berulah. Anikiku, Itachi tersenyum geli. Well, sudah ku duga ia pasti iri ketika ia tahu bahwa kekasihku jauh lebih cantik dari si rubah liarnya. Kedua wanita itu berbalik sebentar untuk melihatku, kemudian saling berbisik. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli apa yang mereka bisik-bisikan. Yang jelas, malam ini adalah makan malam terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Ah, kenyang" si pirang berseru. Ibuku terlihat tersenyum. Ayah dan kakak ku sudah kembali ke ruang kerja masing-masing. Hanya aku yang masih ingin bersantai. Aku duduk menatap Ibu dan calon menantunya yang sedang membantu pelayan membersihkan meja. Karena bosan, aku berjalan ke halaman belakang. Mungkin menunggu kekasihku selesai berurusan dengan ibu di bawah sinar rembulan bukan ide yang buruk 'kan? Aku mendudukan diri di ayunan tempat ibu biasanya bersantai. Ah, damainya.

Aku terlalu terpaku dengan bulan yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar malam ini, hingga aku tidak sadar sudah ada mahluk pirang yang duduk di sampingku. Aku menoleh, senyumlah yang pertama kali ku lihat. Ia sedang tersenyum sambil mendongak menatap bulan. Rambutnya terlihat berkilau bergerak karena tertiup angin.

"Bulannya indah ya, Sasuke" ia bergumam, masih setiap menatap bulan. Mataku sampai tidak bisa berpaling dari sosoknya.

"Kau jauh lebih indah, sayang" aku tidak bermaksud menggodanya, karena memang kenyataan bahwa ia jauh lebih indah dari bulan. Dia adalah matahari yang memiliki cahaya yang lebih cerah dari bulan. Ia menatapku dengan senyum malu-malunya, membuatku gemas hingga ku cubit hidung mancungnya.

"Kau pandai sekali menggombal, Sasuke" ia tertawa pelan. Kedua tangannya ia gesekan untuk menciptakan rasa hangat. Ku buka jaketku dan ku sampirkan di bahunya. Ia menoleh, menatapku dengan mata biru cantiknya.

Cup!

Aku mengecup bibirnya. Dia tampak terkejut, namun kemudian tersipu.

"Aku hanya menggombal gadis pirang yang memiliki mata biru yang indah, aku tidak sembarang menggoda wanita" aku yakin serentetan kalimat ini mungkin adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ku ucapkan. That's a new record. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Ku kecup puncak kepalanya dan kembali dalam diam menatap bulan bersama.

xxxxxxxx

Ku tatap layar ponselku dengan tatap sedikit kesal. Beberapa kali aku mengecek email berharap ada email baru yang masuk, namun nihil. Kontak masuk ku hanya berisi email dari rekan bisnis ku.

"Hah!" Dengusku. Apa yang sedang si pirang itu lakukan? Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak memberi kabar padaku. Aku tahu, aku sibuk hingga tidak sempat menelfonnya. Namun apa salahnya mengirim email padaku, kan aku bisa membaca selepas bekerja. Bukannya aku tidak mencoba untuk menghubungi ponselnya, sudah. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya aku harus ke panti asuhan untuk menemuinya, persetan jika aku di olok-olok oleh para rekan kerja Naruto, aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Ya, lepas ini aku akan kesana.

Aku turun dari mobilku. Sesuai janji, aku datang ke panti asuhan. Ku langkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam. Beberapa mata menatap ke arahku. Apa sih lihat-lihat? Kalian pikir aku ini apa? Dengusku tidak suka.

Dari ujung koridor aku bisa melihat seorang wanita yang ku yakini seumuran dengan Naruto, seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut seperti permen karet, maksudku warnanya.

"Permisi!" Sapaku singkat. Ia menoleh, sepertinya sedikit terkejut melihatku.

"Uchiha-san?"

Iya, ini aku. Gumamku dalam hati.

"Naruto ada?" Tanyaku to the point. Wanita itu terlihat meringis. Aku mengernyit, ada apa sih? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang kebingungan.

"Haruno-san?" Tegurku karena ia tak kunjung menjawab. Ia mendongak menatapku.

"Ano, Uchiha-san. Naru sudah dua hari ini tidak datang, aku mendapat kabar dari Bibi Kushina kalau Naru sedang di rawat di rumah sakit."

Hah?

Di rawat?

Aku langsung meninggalkan panti asuhan itu, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan si rambut permen karet. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah Naruto. Dengan beribu pertanyaan tentu saja. Bisa-bisanya hal sepenting ini tidak aku ketahui sama sekali.

"Damn!" Ringisku sambil memukul setir mobil.

Aku berjalan terburu-buru memasuki rumah sakit terbesar yang ada di konoha. Aku menuju tempat resepsionist dan bertanya tentang pasien bernama Namikaze Naruto. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, resepsionist itu pun memberitahukan bahwa Namikaze Naruto di rawat di kamar VIP Jasmine no 112. Tidak membuang waktu aku langsung berjalan menuju kamar itu.

Aku menarik napas saat berada di depan pintu kamar VIP itu. Entah kenapa membayangkan wanita yang ku cintai sedang berbaring lemah membuat dadaku terasa sedikit sesak. Aku menyingkirkan jauh-jauh imajinasi buruk ku. Ku raih knop pintu dan membukanya pelan. Pintu itu terbuka, aku bisa mendengar suara gelak tawa dari dalam kamar itu. Aku melangkah masuk, dan orang yang pertama menyadari kehadiranku tentu saja adalah Naruto.

Aku diam terpaku di tempat, menatap si wanita pirang yang sudah mengubah duniaku terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan infus yang menancap di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan rambut pirangnya terlihat kusam. Aku melangkah mendekatinya, ia tersenyum. Masih terlihat cantik, senyuman itu adalah senyum yang sangat ku rindukan. Dalam kamar itu, ia tidak seorang diri. Ada bibi Kushina dan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sekilas terlihat seperti Naruto dalam wujud laki-laki. Ah, mungkinkah ini ayahnya? Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku pertanyakan sekarang, tapi bagaimana bisa Narutoku berada di sini.

"Naruto.." Aku mencicit pelan. Bibi Kushina dan lelaki pirang itu sepakat untuk keluar. Mungkin ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk berdua dengan putri mereka. Ku melirik saat kedua orang itu menghilang di balik pintu, lalu kembali menatap si pirang, menuntut penjelasan.

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya dengan suara serak. Senyumnya masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang terlihat pucat. Aku ingin marah, tapi bukankah terlalu kejam jika aku melampiaskan kekesalanku sekarang kepadanya dalam kondisi seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kau masuk rumah sakit?" Tanyaku langsung setelah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia hanya terkekeh hingga matanya menyipit. Geh, kenapa ia tidak menjawab. Tangannya malah terangkat dan mengelus lembut pipiku. Ugh, aku jadi luluh.

"Maaf, ponselku tertinggal di rumah" jawabnya terdengar menyesal. Baiklah, lupakan tentang hal itu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ku genggam tangannya yang ada di pipiku. Tangannya terasa dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa di rawat di rumah sakit?" Aku bertanya, jujur saja aku sangat penasaran. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk seperti ia menderita penyakit kronis seperti di drama-drama yang sering di tonton ibuku. Semoga saja tidak.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, hehe" ia menyengir polos. Aku memicingkan mata, kurang yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Benarkah? Jangan berbohong padaku!" Ujarku mutlak. Dan apa itu? Ia baru saja mendelik. Pipiku lalu di cubit dengan cukup keras, membuatku mengernyit karena merasa perih.

"Iya, cerewet! Aku kelelahan, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku di panti sangat banyak dan aku sering telat makan"

What?

Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di tolerir. Aku kan sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh telat makan. Setiap saat aku mengingatkannya akan hal itu, aku merasa di khianati. Kembali tangannya mengusap pipiku pelan.

"Maaf. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir" ujarnya lembut. Kuraih tangannya lalu ku kecup lama. Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, perintah macam apa itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir kalau orang yang sangat aku cintai sedang sakit, hm?" Tangannya masih ku kecup. Rona merah muncul di pipi pucatnya.

"Hehe, terima kasih, Sasuke"

"Iya, sayang"

xxxxxxxx

Angin berhembus cukup kencang hari ini. Ku tatap punggung kecil yang terlihat rapuh sedang membelakangiku. Rambut pirangnya yang terlihat lembut bergerak-gerak tertiup angin bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari sore. Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. Bunyi derap langkah kakiku membuat kepalanya menoleh. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat datar untuk beberapa detik hingga tergantikan oleh senyuman cantiknya.

"Sasuke.." Suaranya yang lemah lembut menyapa indera pendengaranku. Aku mendudukan diri di sampingnya setelah mencium puncak kepala pirangnya. Senyuman masih setia menghiasi bibirnya yang kering. Ia menatapku dengan bola mata birunya yang terlihat sayu.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku sambil merapikan ponynya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin. Jujur saja, aku tadinya sempat khawatir karna tidak mendapati matahariku di kamar rawatnya. Untung saja aku bertemu dengan bibi Kushina dan memberitahuku bahwa kekasihku ini sedang berada di atap. Sedikit kesal, mengapa ia harus duduk berdiam diri disini. Aku hanya khawatir, cuaca menjelang musim hujan cukup ekstrim. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai masuk angin?

"Aku sedang bosan, jadi aku kesini" jawabnya dengan nada merajuk. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha terlihat manja agar aku tidak menceramahinya, dasar wanita pirang cantik yang licik. Aku mendengus sambil membuka jaketku dan ku sampirkan di bahunya. Aku tetap tidak ingin angin sore menusuk kulitnya. Ia hanya diam sambil tersenyum kearahku. Mungkin merasa puas karena aku sudah kalah.

Hari semakin sore. Awan mendung menutupi sang matahari di ufuk barat. Aku melirik si pemilik rambut pirang yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ia sedang menutup mata, napasnya juga terdengar teratur. Apa ia sedang tertidur? Ku sibak pony yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga ia menggeliat, mungkin karena tanganku terasa dingin menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Semakin cantik. Aku masih menatapnya saat ia membuka mata. Kelopaknya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia memindahkan kepalanya dari bahuku. Ia menguap sampai air matanya tergenang di sudut mata. Ia melirikku.

"Sudah bangun?" Ia hanya mengangguk. Aku lalu meraih kedua tangannya dan ku genggam erat. Ku tatap lurus kedua matanya. Mungkin wajahku saat ini terlihat begitu serius baginya, terbukti ia terlihat mengernyit bingung hingga dahinya berkerut.

"Sayang.. Ada yang ingin ku katakan.." Aku merasa sedikit gugup, hanya sedikit oke? Ingat, aku ini Uchiha Sasuke. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa membuatku takut atau khawatir, ya kecuali wanita di depanku ini tentu saja. Jemarinya mengerat di jemariku, mungkin tidak sabar untuk menantikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan.

"Aku ingin menikahimu. Secepatnya." Ucapku tegas. Aku tidak pernah menyangka melamar seseorang akan semengerikan ini. Jantungku sampai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apalagi saat ini, ia hanya menampilkan mimik wajah yang.. Terkejut? Bukan wajah bahagia atau wajah terharu seperti yang biasa ku tonton di channel tv dari negara Indonesia yang khusus menayankan cara-cara seseorang melamar pasangannya.

"Naruto?" Terlalu lama diam membuatku memanggil namanya. Kenapa ia diam saja? Apa ia tidak ingin menikah denganku? Bukankah ia juga mencintaiku? Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia bilang TIDAK. Tolonglah kami-sama, tolong jangan biarkan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata birunya kemudian menatapku tanpa berkedip, hingga bulir bening melintasi pipinya. Aku sedikit terkejut hingga sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Ia lalu memelukku. Menumpahkan seluruh tangisannya di dadaku. Ku yakin saat ini bagian depan baju kaosku sudah basah. Ku belai lembut kepala pirangnya. Ia masih belum menjawab, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan menolak.

"Tentu, Sasuke.. Aku juga ingin menikah denganmu"

Ah..

Akhirnya, jawaban yang ku tunggu-tunggu pun keluar juga dari mulutnya. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutku, dadaku terasa hangat. Perasaan indah ini, lebih hebat daripada saat ia mengatakan ingin jadi pacarku. Ku lepaskan pelukanku. Ku tangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Air matanya ku usap dengan jempol. Ku kecup dahinya lama, membiarkan aroma jeruk dari rambutnya memanjakan indera penciumanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, calon Nyonya Uchiha.." Bisikku setelah melepas kecupanku di dahinya. Hanya senyum malu-malu yang ia tampakkan hingga akhirnya ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona di dadaku. Lucu sekali.

xxxxxxxxx

Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Meskipun sebenarnya bukan aku yang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku, bahkan baju pengantin Naruto, ibu yang sibuk mengurusnya. Tapi tetap saja aku juga lelah. Lelah karena harus menunggu sebulan untuk besok. Ya, besok adalah hari bersejarah di dalam hidupku. Hari dimana aku akan benar-benar memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya, hari dimana aku akan mengubah namanya menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Astaga, aku sampai tersenyum sendiri karena memikirkannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku makan siang dengan wanita itu, aku masih ingat wajahnya merona ketika aku sengaja menggodanya dengan cara memanggilnya nyonya Uchiha.

Ppfft.. Astaga, wajahnya benar-benar lucu saat sedang malu. Membuatku ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Memikirkannya membuatku jadi rindu. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menelfonnya? Tidak tidak, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tidur. Aku tidak ingin menganggunya dengan menelfon di jam seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku malah lupa waktu dan mengobrol sampai pagi, karena tidak pernah bosan mendengar suaranya. Lagipula, mulai besok, aku tidak perlu lagi menelfon karena setiap hari aku akan melihat wajahnya, melihat senyumanya dan mendengar suaranya. Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

Ku raih ponselku yang terletak di nakas. Ku buka file 'My princess' di ponselku dan tersenyum melihat deretan foto seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan berbagai ekspresi. Aku tersenyum melihat foto itu satu persatu. Foto saat ia sedang tersenyum lebar, foto saat ia sedang cemberut dan foto saat ia sedang kesal. Aku bahkan sampai menahan tawa ketika mengingat bagaimana caraku bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini. Ia adalah orang yang lemot, jadi selalu saja tidak sadar ketika aku mengambil gambarnya diam-diam.

Seperti saat mengambil fotonya yang sedang tertidur lelap, saat itu ia kelelahan karena membantu menyiapkan makanan untuk teman-teman arisan Ibuku. Dia sampai tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Oh, dan saat itu juga aku berhasil mencuri satu ciuman dari bibirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mengingat betapa aku mencintai wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku ini. Aku terus menatap satu persatu foto itu hingga ku rasakan mataku mulai berat. Well, sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk. Ku putuskan untuk tidur, semoga aku bermimpi indah, bermimpi tentang matahariku.

"Oyasumi, sayang. Sampai jumpa besok" aku bergumam, berharap suaraku tersampaikan ke wanita yang ku cintai itu. Akhirnya ku biarkan rasa lelah untuk membawaku ke dalam buaian mimpi-mimpi yang indah.

Ku tatap pantulan diriku di cermin besar dalam kamarku. Kini tubuh tegapku di balut setelan tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Helaian pony rambut ravenku yang biasanya ku biarkan menutupi dahiku kini disisir rapi kebelakang, terlihat klimis tapi tetap saja aku terlihat tampan.

Knock! Knock!

Ku dengar pintu kamarku di ketuk. Tanpa menunggu ijinku, pintu itu terbuka hingga menampilkan seorang lelaki yang memiliki perawakan yang sama denganku, bedanya dia sudah keriputan. Dia adalah Itachi, kakakku. Ia masuk dan menatapku dengan matanya yang serupa dengan mataku, mata hitam khas yang di miliki oleh keluarga uchiha.

"Kau sudah besar yah, Otouto. Kau bahkan mendahuluiku untuk menikah." Ia mencetus lebay. Memangnya aku ini akan kecil terus? Aku hanya mendengus mendengar celetukannya yang sok dramatis. Lagi pula siapa suruh dia belum menikahi rubah betinanya itu. Aku menatapnya melalui cermin, ia terlihat tersenyum. Tangannya kemudian menepuk pundakku.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu!" Aku mengangguk. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu, aku menatap punggung besarnya.

"Aniki!" Panggil ku pelan. Tangannya terhenti di knop pintu, ia menoleh kepadaku.

"Terima kasih.." Hanya ada senyum lembut khas seorang kakak yang ia tampilkan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Aku menghela napas, tidak ku sangka aku mengucapkan kata itu kepadanya. Ku tatap diriku sekali lagi di cermin. Aku masih tampan? baiklah, ini saatnya. Akupun menyusul Itachi.

Mataku tak lepas dari sosok wanita cantik yang tengah bergelayut di lengan seorang lelaki pirang sambil berjalan ke arahku. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin warna putih tanpa lengan. Di bagian bawah gaunnya terdapat renda berwarna merah, terlihat sangat kontras dengan gaunnya yang berwarna putih, sekarang aku jadi mengerti kenapa ibu sangat bersikeras menyuruhku memakai dasi berwarna merah. Rambut pirangnya disanggul indah, membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya. Di puncak kepalanya juga ada mahkota berlian yang membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seorang putri. Tidak, bukan putri tapi seorang ratu. Iya, dia adalah ratuku.

Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu berhak tinggi warna silver mulai menaiki altar tempatku berdiri. Lelaki yang menemaninya tadi mengecup dahinya hingga turun dari altar, melepas putrinya untukku. Aku tidak tahu seorang ayah akan sesedih itu ketika putrinya akan menikah sampai ia meneteskan air mata. Ku lirik wanita yang ada di hadapanku, dia juga terlihat sedih. Kenapa? Bukankah ini adalah hari bahagia kami? Lagipula, menikah bukan berarti aku akan melarangnya menemui keluarganya kan? Mana mungkin itu ku lakukan?

"Sayang.." Panggilku pelan membuatnya mendongakkan wajah. Ku usap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan pelan agar make up nya tidak rusak. Ku sunggingkan senyumanku, hingga ia ikut tersenyum.

"Kau siap?" Tanyaku kepadanya. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan dan menjawab. "Aku siap, Sasuke"

Akhirnya janji sehidup sematipun di ucapkan. Ku sematkan cincin emas putih yang di hiasi berlian di jari manisnya, dan diapun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, ku cium bibirnya lama hingga sorakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh di dalam gedung tempatku melangsungkan pernikahan. Akhirnya, dia resmi menjadi istriku. Namikaze Naruto kini benar-benar berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Aku terlalu bahagia hingga aku terus tersenyum seharian ini saat menyambut tamu yang datang memberikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahanku.

"Ah! Lelahnya!" Keluhku sambil menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur kamar hotel berbintang lima yang sudah di booking oleh orang tuaku untuk kami berdua. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, aku sampai tidak bisa memperkirakan jumlah tamu yang datang. Kakiku sampai pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. Dan berterima kasihlah kepada duo pirang cilik dari panti asuhan, Inojin dan Shion yang datang berusaha merebut Naruto dariku, hingga terjadi keributan kecil. Dasar, bocah-bocah tengik itu sepertinya tidak ikhlas aku menikahi Naruto.

Ku melirik kearah pintu yang di buka oleh seseorang. Ah, ternyata dia Istriku. Ku dudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur saat ia masuk dengan sedikit canggung. Kenapa sih? Apa dia malu karena mulai sekarang kami akan tidur diatas ranjang yang sama? Bukankah itu wajar. Aku ini kan sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

Ku curi-curi pandang saat ia berdiri di depan cermin. Alisku terangkat melihat jemarinya sedang berusaha meraih resleting gaunnya. Aku masih diam, senang rasanya melihat ia bertingkah lucu seperti ini. Ia kemudian menoleh kearahku. Menatapku dengan pipi yang merona dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "S-sasuke, jangan diam saja. Bantu aku" ujarnya malu-malu, Ugh! Demi tuhaaaan, mahluk imut apa ini?

Akupun akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearahnya. Ia membelakangiku, kami saling menatap melalui cermin, hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Mataku kemudian menelusuri tengkuk dan lehernya yang tidak tertutupi. Sangat halus, membuatku ingin mengecupnya. Tanpa sadarku ku dekatkan diriku dan mulai menciumi tengkuknya hingga berpindah ke bahu. Ia menggeliat, bisa kulihat melalui cermin wajahnya sangat merona. Tanganku terulur untuk menarik resleting gaunya turun hingga punggung coklatnya kini terekspos tanpa penghalang, sangat indah. Ku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya. Aroma Eau De parfum khas perancis memanjakan indera penciumanku.

"Ganti bajumu sayang, lalu istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." Bisikku sambil mengecup bahunya. Ia mengangguk lalu berbalik kepadaku. Tanganya memegangi bagian dada gaunnya agar tidak terjatuh. Mata birunya menatapku dengan sangat teduh, menarikku jauh kedalam samudera birunya.

Cup!

Ia mencuri satu ciuman dari bibirku lalu pergi ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku tersenyum. Akupun mengganti baju dan memilih berbaring di tempat tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan piyamanya. Aku menariknya hingga jatuh dan berbaring di atasku. Ku peluk kepalanya yang ada di dadaku. Ia kesulitan bernapas hingga aku melepaskannya.

"Sasuke! Aku tidak bisa bernapas tau!" Ia merungut kesal. Aku tersenyum lalu menggigit hidung macungnya. Ku turunkan ia dari atas tubuh ku dan ku peluk erat. Ia pun membalasnya, ah tubuhnya lebih enak di peluk dari pada guling. Sepertinya aku akan tidur lebih nyenyak malam ini.

"Oyasumi, Sayang" bisikku pelan sambil menutup mata. "Oyasumi, Sasuke" balasnya. Kami berdua pun tertidur dalam kehangatan.

Pagi harinya aku bangun dari tidurku. Ah, badanku terasa sakit, mungkin efek kelelahan. Ku lirik tempat tidur yang kosong di sebelahku. Kemana dia? Jangan bilang pernikahanku kemarin hanya mimip? Tidak.. Ini kamar hotel tempatku tidur bersama Naruto semalam. Akupun bangun, berniat untuk mencarinya.

"Naruto?" Panggilku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat aku membuka kamar mandi, mataku melebar. Saat ini Naruto terbaring di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Aku segera menghampirinya, berjongkok meraih tubuhnya ke pelukanku. "Sayang! Bangunglah, ku mohon!" Aku menguncang pelan tubuhnya. Namun nihil, matanya masih tertutup. Ku bersihkan sisa darah di hidung dan pipinya dengan telapak tanganku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan istriku. Dengan rasa panik, aku menggendong tubuhnya menuju lobi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku bahkan mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang ku lalui. Yang ku pedulikan saat ini adalah membawa istriku ke rumah sakit.

"Sayang, ku mohon bertahanlah" aku terus merapal doa untuknya.

xxxxxxxxx

Mataku tak lepas dari sosok istriku yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur kamar rumah sakit konoha. Matanya tertutup dengan selang oksigen menempel di hidungnya dan infus yang menancap di tangannya. Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang dokter katakan beberapa waktu lalu. Ku rasakan pundakku di tepuk pelan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ibu mertuaku yang menatapku dengan mata sembab. Iya, dia menangis saat aku mengabarinya tentang Naruto.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun.. Kami tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Itu karena Naru-chan yang melarang kami" ujarnya dengan suara tercekat. Aku mengusap tangan lembutnya. Aku tersenyum tipis, berusaha untuk terlihat kuat di hadapan mertuaku. Jujur saja, mengenai Leukimia yang di derita Naruto, benar-benar sukses membuatku syok. Aku sampai meringsut jatuh di ruang dokter saat mendengar hal ini. Bukan hanya aku, ayah dan ibuku juga sama. Mereka tidak menyangka Naruto yang terlihat sehat dan ceria ternyata selama ini menanggung sakit yang luar biasa. Dan aku mengutuk diriku yang tidak tahu apa-apa, suami macam apa aku ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang riwayat penyakit istriku. Dan kini ia tertidur tanpa tahu kapan ia akan bangun. Aku menggenggam erat jemarinya yang terasa dingin sambil terus mengecup punggung tangannya.

Ah!

Apa ini? Air mataku sampai meleleh. Dadaku terasa sesak luar biasa. Aku menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahku di balik pony, dan terisak pelan.

Aku terkejut dengan mata membola ketika sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipiku. Buru-buru ku dongakkan wajahku. Akhirnya, kedua kelopak mata yang menutupi dua batu safir favoritku terbuka meskipun masih sayu. Tangan yang ada di pipiku adalah tangannya. Dengan lemah, tangannya bergerak menghapus air mataku.

"Jangan menangis, nanti kamu tidak keren lagi, Sasuke!" Ujarnya lemah. Ku genggam erat tangannya dan ku cium beberapa kali. Aku tersenyum meskipun kini hatiku terasa di robek melihat wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Senyumannya tidak secerah biasanya. Aku menatapnya sambil menempelkan tangannya di pipiku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini, sayang?" Tanyaku dengan suara parau. Aku tidak tahu kenapa suaraku jadi seperti ini, mungkin karena dadaku terlalu sakit. Ia berkedip lemah hingga air matanya jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Maafkan aku" cicitnya pelan. Aku menggeleng. Ku cium kembali tangannya, berusaha membagi cinta dan rasa sayangku. Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, aku yang salah karena terlalu bodoh membiarkannya sakit seperti itu. "Kau akan sembuh sayang, percayalah padaku" ku lihat ia hanya tersenyum lemah. Benarkah ia akan sembuh? Aku hanya berharap Tuhan memberikan keajaiban, semoga saja.

Aku menatap lantai keramik rumah sakit seakan lantai itu adalah satu-satunya pemandangan yang tersaji. Sudah hampir seminggu istriku di rawat di rumah sakit ini, dan aku merawatnya dengan baik. Bahkan kakakku melarangku untuk memikirkan pekerjaan dan menyuruhku fokus menjaga Naruto. Sekarang ini aku sibuk memikirkan kata dokter yang menangani Naruto.

 **"Uchiha-san, leukimia yang di derita istri anda sudah mencapai tahap terminal atau tahap akhir sebuah kanker. Dengan kata lain, kankernya sudah berada di stadium 4. Itulah yang menyebabkan demam dan pendarahan yang di alami oleh istri anda lebih sering terjadi"**

Kenapa?

Kenapa Dokter berkata seperti itu? Apa ia sedang berusaha membuat sebuah drama? Mana mungkin istriku sudah separah itu. Buktinya kondisi Naruto saat ini jauh lebih baik dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bohong! Dokter itu pasti bohong.

Aku terus menjambak rambut ravenku frustasi. Aku sampai tidak sadar ibuku sudah duduk di sampingku, menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Aku menoleh dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat cemas. Aku memeluknya. Menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakit yang ku rasakan di bagian dadaku. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memeluk ibuku lama karena merasa lelah. Tangan lembutnya mengusap kepala ku hingga ku rasakan aku tertidur di pelukannya.

Punggung kecil dengan rambut pirang yang menutupinya adalah objek pertama yang ku lihat saat aku memasuki kamar rawat istriku. Ia sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela, ia tampak termenung. Aku sempat terdiam di ambang pintu memperhatikan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Seingatku, dulu ia tidak sekurus ini. Aku berusaha menahan sesak di dadaku dan melangkah masuk.

"Sayang?" Panggilku pelan membuat kepalanya menoleh. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku membantunya berdiri untuk kembali ke tempat tidur karena tidak ingin ia terlalu lama duduk membiarkan angin menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ku selimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas bahu lalu mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya dengan suara lemah. Aku bergumam pelan sebagai sahutan. Ia meraih tanganku dan menempelkannya di pipi. Kulit dinginnya terasa menusuk kulit tanganku. "Kau hangat, Sasuke.. Aku suka kulitmu" ujarnya dengan mata tertutup, seperti begitu menikmati hangatnya kulitku. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan ia memeluk tanganku, akan ku temani dia sampai tertidur. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang" bisikku sambil mengecup dahinya ketika napasnya sudah terdengar teratur.

Mataku memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, bibirnya yang biasa terlihat basah kini kering. Rambut pirang cantiknya juga mulai merontok, bahkan terdapat banyak helaian rambutnya di bantal tempat ia menempelkan kepalanya. Ku belai pipinya. Ia menggeliat, masih memeluk tanganku. Kenapa wajahnya terasa lain, aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat istriku serapuh ini. Tuhan, kau menguji istriku, dan menguji hatiku. Entah aku bisa melaluinya atau tidak. Aku terus diam merenungi takdir istriku dengan terus memperhatikan wajah cantiknya hingga aku juga ikut tertidur.

Suasana di mobil terasa begitu sepi. Aku melirik wanita yang duduk di sampingku. Dia sedang tertidur, wajahnya tampak lelah. Hari ini ia membuatku memohon kepada dokter untuk membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia merengek padaku bahwa ia sedang bosan dan ingin melihat matahari terbenam di pantai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu ingin keluar dari rumah sakit. Meskipun ku akui, sepuluh hari di rumah sakit pasti benar-benar membuat seseorang jenuh. Akhirnya dokter pun mengizinkan karena istriku juga sudah menampilkan wajah memelasnya. Sebenarnya ibuku marah mengetahui hal ini, tapi karena aku mengatakan ini keinginan Naruto yang tidak bisa ku tolak, akhirnya kemarahannya mereda tapi dengan syarat aku harus menjaga menantu kesayangannya.

Kami pun sampai dipantai. Aku sengaja tidak memarkir mobil di tempat berpasir, agar kursi roda yang ku bawa untuk Naruto bisa berfungsi. Aku menyentuh tangan istriku yang masih tertidur. Ia menggeliat dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit serak. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku lalu turun dari mobil dan mengeluarkan kursi roda dari dalam bagasi kemudian membuka pintu untuknya. Sekarang istriku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tanpa bantuanku. Ia sekarang terlalu lemah. Aku mendudukannya dikursi roda dan mendorong kursi itu ke tempat yang menurutku pas untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Aku duduk di bangku, tepat di sisi istriku. Aku sengaja memakaikan jaket tebal dan syal di lehernya agar angin sore tidak membuatnya kedinginan. Tidak lupa topi rajutan berwarna jingga juga menutupi rambut pirangnya yang sudah mulai menipis.

Matanya tampak sangat bahagia, senyumnya tidak pernah luntur sejak kami mendudukan diri di tempat ini. Ia meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Aku menoleh, ia masih menatap ke ufuk barat. Aku membalas genggamannya.

"Sasuke.." Suaranya yang lemah membuatku menoleh. "Ada apa, sayang?" Tanyaku dengan lembut. Ia lalu menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang memangku sebuah gitar di hadapan seorang gadis. Aku menaikan alis bingung. "Aku juga ingin, suke.." Ucapnya dengan nada manja. Aku hampir tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku sudah mengerti maksud istriku. Dia ingin aku melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan remaja itu.

"Selama kita pacaran, sampai kita menikah aku belum pernah mendengarmu menyanyi. Sekarang aku ingin, Sasuke. Ku mohon" ia menatapku dengan mata birunya yang begitu memohon. Aku menghela napas pelan lalu beranjak mendekati remaja itu. Syukurlah ia mau meminjamkan gitarnya. Aku kembali, istriku sudah tersenyum bahagia melihatku membawa gitar. Aku bukan musician, tapi di saat jaman SMA ku dulu, aku memiliki band. Meski bukan aku yang jadi vocalis. Jadi aku cukup bisa bermain musik.

Aku sudah memangku gitar akustik berwarna coklat ini sambil menatap wajah istriku. Matanya tak terlepas dariku. Aku mulai memetik senar gitar itu dengan rentetatan-rentetan kunci nada yang terdengar harmoni. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, aku pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini kepadanya.

 _ **Ku tuliskan kenangan tentang, caraku menemukan dirimu..**_

 _ **Tentang apa yang membuatku mudah berikan hatiku padamu..**_

 _ **Takkan habis sejuta lagu untuk menceritakan cantikmu..**_

 _ **Kan teramat panjang puisi tuk menyuratkan cinta ini..**_

Lagu ini membuatku mengingat semua kenangan yang telah ku buat dengan istriku. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, saat pertama berkencan dengannya, saat melamarnya dan saat menikahinya. Semua kenangan itu berputar-putar dalam memoriku bagaikan film romantis. Ia diam, terus menatapku dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur di wajahnya.

 _ **Telah habis sudah cinta ini, tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia. Karena tlah ku habiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu..**_

Lirik yang mewakili seluruh rasa cintaku padanya ku nyanyikan hingga membuatnya menutup mulut dengan tangan, berusaha menahan haru. Dadaku menjadi terasa sesak. Namun aku masih melanjutkan lagu yang sedang ku nyanyikan untuknya.

 _ **Aku pernah berfikir tentang hidupku tanpa ada dirimu. Dapatkah lebih indah dari yang ku jalani sampai kini?**_

 _ **Aku selalu bermimpi tentang indah hari tua bersamamu. Tetap cantik rambut panjangmu, meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi..**_

Aku tidak sadar meneteskan air mataku di hadapannya. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa merasakan sakit ini seperti sesuatu yang benar-benar menusuk bagian dadaku. Tanganku sampai bergetar saat memetik senar gitar. Aku menunduk, tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya.

 _ **Bila habis sudah waktu ini, tak lagi berpijak pada dunia. Telah aku habiskan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu..**_

 _ **Dan tlah habis sudah cinta ini, tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia. Karna tlah ku habiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu..**_

Aku berhenti. Aku menumpahkan seluruh air mataku dengan menunduk. Persetan sekarang jika aku sangat tidak uchiha karena menangis di hadapan seorang wanita. Tapi demi apapun, aku tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadaku saat ia juga mulai meneteskan air matanya. Lalu aku merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh pipiku, memaksaku agar mendongak. Ia mengusap air mataku dengan lembut, membuat hatiku semakin teriris.

 _ **Untukmu..**_

 _ **Hidup dan matiku..**_

 _ **Bila musim berganti, Sampai waktu terhenti**_

 _ **Walau dunia membenci, Ku kan tetap disini.**_

Mataku semakin memanas saat mendengar bait terakhir lagu itu dilanjutkan oleh istriku dengan suara parau dan pelan. Aku memindahkan gitar yang ku pangku dan langsung memeluknya erat. Kulit wajahnya yang dingin terasa menyengat pipiku. Tangannya yang lemah melingkar di punggungku. Saat ini aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar tidak mengambilnya dariku. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirinya.

"Sasuke.." Ia berbisik pelan di samping telingaku. "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur.." Ujarnya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. Ku eratkan pelukanku, tidak peduli dengan kulitnya yang semakin dingin. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Sayang, ku mohon jangan tidur, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, bukankah itu yang kau tunggu?" Aku berusaha untuk tidak terisak, air mataku kembali tumpah saat ku rasakan dekapannya melonggar.

"Sasuke.. Aku bersyukur memilikimu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah suamiku yang paling hebat, paling tampan, paling mesum, dan paling berharga.." Aku bisa mendengar kekehannya. Jangan, ku mohon jangan bicara seolah-olah kau sedang memberiku kata-kata terakhir, aku berteriak dalam hati. Ku dekap tubuhnya lebih erat, aku tidak tahu sudah seperti apa rasa sakit yang mendera dadaku sampai aku kesulitan bernapas.

"Sasuke.. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin suamiku yang keren jadi cengeng.."

Tidak! Aku tidak peduli jika saat ini aku tidak keren. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis, bodoh!

"Berjanjilah, Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan bahagia. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya aku yang pergi, cintaku akan tetap disini, didalam hatimu. Ku mohon, berjanjilah." Aku terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan. Aku mendengar desahan lega darinya.

"Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin tidur sekarang. I love you, my husband.." Bisiknya pelan, aku mengatupkan bibir untuk menahan isakanku. Aku sudah tidak lagi merasakan dekapan tangannya. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana mengatur napasku. Kulitnya semakin dingin, kepalanya bertengger lemah tanpa tenaga di bahuku.

"Sayang.." Aku memanggilnya pelan berharap ia bangun dan menoleh padaku dengan senyumannya. Namun senyap, tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada sahutan, ia bahkan tidak menggerakkan kepalanya sama sekali.

"Naruto, ayolah.. Jangan membuatku khawatir, bangunlah! Lihat, matahari sudah terbenam, sangat indah. Sayang..kau dengar aku?" Masih tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku menyadari, wanita yang sangat ku cintai ini sudah tertidur untuk selamanya. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Bahkan aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan walau hanya untuk mendekapnya.

Maaf karna aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, aku menangis. Aku menumpahkan seluruh air mataku. Aku berharap angin membawa rasa sakit ini pergi jauh, agar aku bisa merelakan kepergianmu. Mulai hari ini, semua yang ku lihat menggelap bagai tertutup kabut hitam. Duniaku sudah tidak secerah dulu. Matahariku telah meredup, bahkan menghilang.

xxxxxxxx

Ku tatap gundukan tanah yang kini bertabur aneka jenis bunga. Nama Uchiha Naruto tertulis dengan cantik di batu nisan keramik berwarna hitam. Beberapa orang yang mengantar istriku ke peristirahatannya yang terakhir sudah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, kini hanya tinggal aku, ayah, ibu, aniki, mertuaku, dan beberapa rekan kerja Naruto di panti. Aku meringsut jatuh terduduk di samping makam istriku. Aku menunduk, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menjadi suami yang keren untuk Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Lalu aku merasakan pundakku di tepuk oleh tangan kecil, hingga aku menoleh dan mendapati anak kecil berambut pirang pucat bersama seorang anak kecil lainnya juga memiliki rambut yang sama. Si pirang Inojin dan Si ballerina cilik, Shion. Mereka berdua menatap ke arahku. Tangan kecil Inojin terulur untuk mengusap air mataku. Aku terperangah.

"Paman.. Jangan menangis, Naru-chan tidak akan suka melihat paman menangis" cetus anak kecil yang sudah di anggap anak sendiri oleh istriku, Inojin. Tatapannya terlihat dewasa, padahal usiannya baru enam tahun. Aku mengusap kepalanya. Inojin dan Shion lalu duduk di kedua sisiku, aku berada di tengah. Kami bertiga terduduk menatap makam seorang wanita hebat.

"Naru-chan bilang, jika Tuhan memanggil seseorang dengan cepat, itu artinya Tuhan menyayangi orang itu" celetuk anak kecil pirang itu di sampingku. Shion melirik menatap Inojin dengan tatapan 'apa itu benar?' Sedangkan aku hanya diam saja.

 **"Orang yang baik akan cepat ke surga"**

Ah, aku malah teringat kata-kata Naruto ketika sedang menenangkan Inojin saat di panti asuhan saat itu. Benarkah? Apa saat ini istriku sudah di surga dengan bahagia? Ku harap begitu.

 **"Berjanjilah, Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan bahagia. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya aku yang pergi, cintaku akan tetap disini, didalam hatimu. Ku mohon, berjanjilah."**

Ucapannya terngiang lagi dalam benakku. Aku menatap lagi batu nisan istriku, lalu menutup mata dan membuang napas pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, matahariku.."

Aku akhirnya mampu mengucapkan kata itu. Akupun beranjak di ikuti oleh Shion dan Inojin. Kedua bocah itu meraih tangan ku dan menggenggamnya. Aku menoleh, menatap kedua bocah pirang itu secara bergantian, hingga aku tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" Ajakku diikuti anggukan dari kedua bocah itu. Kami pun meninggalkan makan Naruto. Aku membiarkan yang lainnya berjalan lebih dulu, aku masih menggandeng Inojin dan Shion saat berbalik untuk melihat makam itu sekali lagi. Entah aku sedang berhalusinasi, aku melihat Istriku yang sedang memakai gaun putih dengan rambut pirang yang tampak berkilau, tersenyum padaku. Ia melambai sambil bergumam 'aku mencintaimu'. Aku tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Selamat tinggal"

.

.

.

.

FIN T.T

Nah Nah! Kan, ujung-ujung angst T.T

Aku yang nulis, kenapa aku yang baperrrrr T.T

Naru-chan, Saskeh, aaaaaap TT

Ini adalah chapter dengan word terpanjang yang pernah ku buat, LOL XD jumlah wordnya sampai 6K+ wkwk

Gimana manteman? Kurang menguras emosi kah? Kalian sedih tidak bacanya? /plak/ Tapi aku baper looohh! Ada gak yah, laki kayak sasuke di dunia nyata, pesen satu dong /ehhh xD

Oia, aku mau buat sekuel fict ini? Ada yang setuju kah? Angkat kakiiiii /lah?

Kalau banyak yang mau, aku buat. Tapi kalo gada, ya tetep ku buat hoho.

Karena menulis itu sudah jadi darahku /eleh/ jadi ya kalo ga ada yang baca, biasanya aku simpen di draft file, di baca-baca kalo gada kerjaan /curhat XD

 **Btw, aku mau klarifikasi dulu mengenai pertanyaan salah satu reader xD**

 **"Kenapa gak pake Naruko aja? Meskipun udah tau Fem!Naru, tetep aja kalau baca, bayanginya laki-laki"**

 **Reviewnya kurang lebih begitu kan yah? Hehe**

 **Jawaban:**

 **Sebenarnya ini tergantung selerah ya, say. Aku udah jadi salah satu author/reader penyuka SFN sejak tahun 2012 :" aku suka sekali dengan pair itu.**

 **Kenapa gak pake Naruko? Jawabannya karena Naruko itu bukan Naruto /yaiyalah/ XD**

 **Aku ga terlalu dapet feelnya kalo Naruko, tapi meskipun gitu, aku lagi memikirkan project ff baru yang pake Naruko, sempet feelnya dapet /ehh xD**

 **Ya intinya gini, seleraku cenderung ke gender-swap memang, aku lebih suka Fem!Naru yah, aku nulis ff juga untuk kesenangan sendiri hoho, jadi maaf kalo rada ga dapet feelnya bagi kamu, tapi bagi aku aku udah dapet /lah? xD**

 **Btw, thanks udah baca dan Review ^^**

Yodah, akhir kata.. Makasih semuanyaaaaa~

Sampai jumpa di fict Mici yang laeen~ jaaa /cipokatu-atu/ xD

Mkim


End file.
